


As you wish

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: Mark很想念出差的wardo，于是他回来了。





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完pwp，有粗口phone sex及dirty talk，微BDSM 

距离Eduardo出差已经两个礼拜，现在是半夜两点，Facebook大楼一片漆黑，除了CEO的办公室还透出些许亮光。Mark没有开灯，笔记本屏幕微弱的光映在他的脸上，显得更加苍白。

一个小时前，Dustin曾进来问要不要送他回家，期间吃掉了几根Mark的红蜡糖，顺走他办公桌上的两罐红牛，并且毫无悔意地扭躺在沙发上。

“我还有工作在忙，不要管我。”Mark随便搪塞了几句，继续敲打键盘。

“嘿，你需要休息。”Dustin凑过来，“需要我向Eduardo告密吗？”

他嬉皮笑脸地躲过Mark扬起来的手臂，然后揉了揉Mark的肩膀。

“Eduardo马上就回来了，还有两天。”

“我知道。”Mark从键盘收回手指放在鼻梁按摩，他看上去很疲惫。

“你走吧，我想一个人待会儿。”

Dustin看着他，很久没有说话，然后他离开了。

 

他顺手打开一罐红牛，眼睛随着光标在电脑上游走。他已经做完了工作，完成了Chris交给他的任务，把各大网站的头条新闻浏览一遍并与Facebook做了比对，还贴心地为Dustin他们检查了漏洞。接着，他感到一阵空虚。

我只是不想回家而已。Mark安慰自己。

他想起家里的客厅——Eduardo经常和他度过“怀旧电影”之夜，但常常只能坚持一半就昏睡在沙发上，以及被一些不可明说的原因打断。还有厨房——Eduardo从大学时就保持着烹饪的优良习惯，顺带有次Mark打着学习做饭的名义炸掉了半边锅台。当然还有卧室——Mark最喜爱的部分，他爱死了，原因非常明显。

但当他昨晚回到家打开灯，没有Eduardo的房子忽然变得空空荡荡，他能听到棉质拖鞋蹭着地板的沙沙声，声音大的吓人。他立即决定明天不回家了，他宁可在办公室里待上整晚埋头工作，而该死的Eduardo还在地球的某个角落谈他永远也谈不完的生意！

Mark有些赌气，或许有些孩子气，但他一点也不在乎。他只知道自己已经半个多月没见过男朋友，他想念他的声音，呼吸，笑起来的音调，还有他身上的古龙水味，以及他衣服下包裹的完美身体。他有小麦色的肌肤，瘦却精壮，腰腹尤其，腹部以下则是每次都会让Mark脸红尖叫的玩意儿。他开始拼命回忆上次和Eduardo的性爱情形，直到被自己桌上震动的手机打断。

他看了眼来电提示，五个字母方方正正地躺在屏幕上，却忽然占据Mark整颗心。  
他按下通话键，电话另一头传来他男朋友的声音。

“Hi”

“Hi”

Eduardo笑了。

“你在哪？家还是办公室？”

“办公室。”Mark决定实话实说。

电话另一头的声音不出所料地严肃起来：“这么晚了还不回家，你是不是又喝红牛了，我真应该把办公室里所有红牛都送给Dustin，虽然这样Chris会打我半死......”

“别说了，wardo”Mark打断了Eduardo的话，开始揉自己的太阳穴。

电话那头沉默了，接着传来Eduardo压低的声音。

“还是因为你根本不想回家。为什么呢，Mark？”他半分调笑半分引诱，已经把缘由猜得七七八八，只想逗Mark亲口说出来。

“wardo，I......I need.......I miss you”

Mark把头埋进手掌里。几分钟前他还在使劲回想和Eduardo的那些温存，而眼下他正在和自己的性幻想对象通话。他透过指缝看到座位上的双腿，裆部已经有一个不太雅观的隆起，  
Mark开始感觉脸颊发热，这时Eduardo又发话了。

“I miss you too，需要我帮帮你么？”他的男朋友尾音轻佻的上扬，声音却低沉性感得要命，让Mark原本就迷迷糊糊的脑袋渐渐沸腾起来。

“让我猜猜看，你现在正一个人坐在办公室里，没有灯光，你只开了电脑。”Eduardo继续下去，他很清楚地捕捉到电话那头颤抖的气息。

“房间很安静，漆黑一片，而你在想着我，我的声音，嘴唇，身体，还有你最喜欢的阴茎。”他那坏心眼的男友一字一顿地说着，音调像被裹上一层甜腻的蜜糖，逐渐加重，吐出最后的字眼时，Mark明显感到自己的阴茎抽搐了一下。

“或许你更喜欢我用手指打开你，拂过你身上的每一寸，用力或者不用力，揉捏你白花花的小屁股。心情好的话，还能在上面留下些痕迹，轻还是重，这取决于你的忍耐力，Mark”他听到Mark明显吞咽口水的声音。

“还记得我们在公司储物间里那一次么？透过门板上的百叶能看到来来往往的人，你夹得实在太紧了Babe，用你的手脚缠住我像只树袋熊一样。你背靠着墙壁而我靠着架子，这姿势太难受了，但那次尤其深入，你咬的那么紧，我能感受你身体的每一寸。我们大汗淋漓，你甚至不小心呻吟了起来，我打赌一定有人好奇里面发生了什么。”Eduardo忍不住笑了出来，舌尖滚过的话语和调笑一字不落地落进Mark的耳中，快要把他点燃。他需要点什么来浇灭这团燥热，但是显然他做不到，而Eduardo还在喋喋不休，打定主意要将他烧灼殆尽。

“Fuck you，Eduardo”Mark从牙缝里挤出几个字。他不得不深呼吸来平稳音调，结果却变成了粗重的喘息。

“Fuck yourself，honey”Eduardo说道，“现在把裤子脱了。”Eduardo满意地听到听筒传来布料摩擦的窸窣声。

“你知道该怎么打开自己，宝贝儿，你会把手指舔得湿湿的，慢慢放松穴口，想象着那是我的阴茎来满足自己。你的小洞里面又湿又热，随着我每次挺动吸得更深更紧，像在邀请我狠狠地操你。”电话另一头传来细微粘腻的水声，夹杂小口喘息。而Eduardo还没有停下的意思。

“我会掰开你的小屁股又重又快地操你，我们试过把你操射不是吗，那样很棒。我喜欢你紧紧含住我的感觉，无论是上面那张嘴还是下面的。我会亲吻你身上的每一块肌肤，玩弄你的乳头，它们很敏感，每次我抚摸它们你的小洞都会绞得更紧。它们比你更诚实，Mark”

话筒里泄出一声压抑很久的呻吟，慌乱中Mark差点把手机打翻在地，而现在欲望正支配着他的大脑，Eduardo的话穿过他的耳膜在脑内形成一幅幅淫靡画面，疯狂吞噬掉他的理智，他就快要到达高潮。

“别这么急。”从他背后传来熟悉的男声，Eduardo不知什么时候出现在他的身后。和他想象的一样，Mark正半撑在办公桌边缘，膝盖大张，显示屏清冷的光线里能看到他泛红的脸颊，红润的嘴唇被自我折磨般咬紧透出一层淫荡的光泽。

他舔吻过Mark的脖颈，凑近他的耳朵说道：“听说有人想我了。”Eduardo从身后揽过Mark，另一只手从腰侧抚摸一路向下来到后穴处用指腹慢慢打圈，接着将中指塞了进去。

原本接纳Mark三根手指的后穴被Eduardo突然进入的手指入侵，惹得一阵绞紧地痉挛，肠道被来自两个人的手指塞得胀满，Mark呼吸一窒想要呻吟宣泄出来，却被Eduardo的吻堵在喉咙里。身体异物感和巨大的羞耻感包裹着他，他惊讶Eduardo怎么会出现在这里，又以出其不意的方式占有他。他被Eduardo高超的吻技搞得晕头转向，两块酡红色的红晕衬得他迷离又沉醉，直到Eduardo埋进他身体里的中指不安分地挖动起来，才结束这个绵长的吻。

Eduardo屈起手指，在窄紧的肠道里很容易就找到了那一点，他耐心地研磨，坏心眼地围着那里打转。这引得Mark弓起腰腹像一只炸毛的猫咪，想要逃离这酥麻感，被Eduardo紧紧搂在怀里，动弹不得。

“出......出去，......快出去”Mark断断续续地说，一边想要用支撑的另一只手抚慰自己的阴茎，被Eduardo无情地拍掉。

“你想要什么出去呢，Mark，说出来。”Eduardo正忙着亲吻他的皮肤，空闲的手指玩弄他充血挺立的乳头。失去支撑的手臂Eduardo顺势把他压在办公桌上，Mark的屁股高高翘起，不经意地蹭着Eduardo的西装裤，而体内的四根手指被侵吞地更加严重，不停地刺激让Mark小幅度地哆嗦起来。

Eduardo细细地吻着Mark的背部，某种安慰似的，嘴唇离开时还带一丝色气的水光。他几乎把Mark吻了个遍，苍白的小排骨渐渐染上羞涩的粉红，察觉到Mark的不适他慢慢勾住其他三根手指从肠道抽出，离开时发出令人羞耻的“啵”的一声。Mark呜咽着，前端高昂的欲望还没有得到纾解，后穴却被空虚感填满。他微微喘着粗气，想要支撑上半身站起来，却被Eduardo翻过身子压在办公桌上。

“你想要什么，现在他们都在这里，”Eduardo不紧不慢地解开皮带。这个混蛋居然还衣冠整齐的样子，Mark生气地想。“你只需要说出来。”Eduardo凑近Mark，办公桌上早就空无一物，电脑也在刚才被掀到地上，在月光映衬下，Eduardo的巧克力色大眼睛温柔地看着他。然后他的男朋友在他的脸颊轻轻吻了一下。

“我需要你，操我，重一点，求你。”

“如你所愿”

Eduardo扶住阴茎，对准已经变得一团泥泞的穴口打转，接着一寸一寸地碾压过肠壁，早已被打开的甬道依旧承受不住这份刺激，敏感又湿热地缠绕上来，使Eduardo忍不住一次又一次把它们撞开。

快感冲刷过Mark的四肢百骸，他迎合着Eduardo的欲望，腰部的酸胀感让他快要忍受不住，而Eduardo还在继续抽插，没过多久Mark就哑着嗓子射了他们一身。被过度使用的后穴敏感地收缩，Mark甚至有种身体被贯穿的错觉。Eduardo在他前胸不断进犯，用牙齿碾过Mark的乳头，用舌苔重重舔舐，热气喷洒，让Mark禁不住扭动着尖叫出声，手指深埋进他的发间拉扯着。

不知过了多久，随着Mark最后一次绞紧，Eduardo射了出来。他就着姿势抱起Mark来到沙发上，然后慢慢将阴茎退了出来。Mark还在刚才高潮的余韵中，他盯着正在为他清理的Eduardo，说道。

“我以后再也不会批准你的假期了。”

“可这是我的工作，Mark”Eduardo笑着说，“我提前回来了，给你一个惊喜。”

Mark不满意地哼哼着，他感觉自己的下半身快要散架了。

“好吧，我觉得我需要再给你一个假期。”

“什么？”

“和我一起休假，我觉得这个样子我是没法上班了。”Mark翻了个白眼。

“好，都听你的。”Eduardo忍不住笑出了声。


End file.
